Fight For Love: A Joey and Stacey Love Story
by Lil.Hottie13
Summary: This series is going to focus on the friendship turned romance between Joey Wheeler and Stacey Muto, which eventually turns into something more.
1. Love At First Sight

"Hey, Yugi. wait for me!" 16-year-old Stacey Muto yelled to her cousin, who was 15-years-old. this was going to be her second year enrolling at Domino High School. they were living with Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle, Solomon Muto, since they were concerned about Domino High School's reputation about bullies and gangs, she convinced them that there wasn't going to be anything happening to her.

"All right. hurry up. I don't want to be late for my first class." Yugi said. then he and Stacey waved good-bye to Mr. Muto and headed to school. then Yugi's friend from his childhood, met up with him. "Hi, Yugi. who's your cousin?" she asked, looking at Stacey. "Oh. this is Stacey Muto. my cousin and grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing her to Stacey. "Hi. I'm Tea. nice to finally meet you. you'll love it here." she said. Stacey waved shyly.

"So, should we get going then?" Tea asked them. "Oh, right." Yugi said. then as soon as they approached the building, they saw two sophomores, who were in the same grade as Stacey. one with dark brown hair, sticking up in a weird way, wearing a blue uniform with a collared shirt with the buttons undone and another one with messy blond hair, also wearing a blue uniform with the collar up, a white shirt, blue jeans and his signature sneakers.

"Hi Yugi. who's that girl with you?" he asked Yugi, while he looked at Stacey. "Oh, her? this is my cousin, Stacey Muto. and she's also my grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing him to Stacey. "Well. nice to finally meet ya Stacey Muto. I'm Tristan and my buddy here is Joey Wheeler." Tristan said, extending a hand, so that Stacey would shake it. they shook hands. then, the guy that Tristan mentioned jumped down from the handlebars and walked over to meet Yugi, Tristan and Tea. then he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful girl standing with Yugi, Tristan and Tea. he had to pinch himself to look at her. Tristan noticed his friend staring at Stacey with a dreamy look on his face. Tristan knew that look. the bell rang and she walked away with Yugi and Tea in between her.

"Oh. my. gosh. dude! you have a crush on her, don't you?" "No I don't!" Joey protested, trying to act all tough. "Yeah, you do. you _"wuv"_ her." Tristan teased. "I don't _"wuv"_ her! just because she's the most gorgeous, amazing and beautiful girl in the world- TRISTAN I LOVE HER! WHAT DO I DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME, MAN!" Joey begged, grabbing Tristan's shirt and shaking him. "Okay, okay. look. when she gets out of her first class with us, just go over and talk to her. pull on that Wheeler charm." he advised. "What do ya mean?" Joey asked. "You know. say something to make her laugh. once that happens, she'll be yours forever." Tristan said. "I'm not sure if that'll work." he said, unsure. "Trust me. it will. girls love a guy who can make them laugh." Tristan said again.

Sixteen-year-old Stacey Muto stood in front of a big class smiling shyly. Everybody was whispering and smiling at her. All the boys, excluding her cousin, Yugi, just stared at her blushing and swooning. The teacher told her to sit with Joey Wheeler, she saw a blonde haired boy raise his hand. She walked over and sat beside him. but, instead of going with Tristan's plan, he introduces himself to her. "Hey I'm Joey, tell me Stacey Muto. do you play Duel Monsters?" He asked, his eyes widening in wonder. "I do play and I'm pretty good too!" she said smiling in a way that made Joey's knees weak. then the bell rang for free period. "Hey follow me, you have to meet my friends, except your cousin!" Joey said. she got up and followed him.

"Hey Yug! Here's your cousin. she plays Duel Monsters just like me, you, Tristan, Tea and Bakura!" Joey said, introducing her. "Joey. we've already met her!" Tea said. "I know. but Bakura hasn't!" he said. "Hello I'm Bakura! I'm glad you can be here in Domino High School!" said a white-haired boy with a british accent and kissing her hand, which made Joey's temper suddenly rise. Before she could say anything, the bell rang to dismiss everybody for lunch. _"Finally lunch. I'm starving!"_ she thought,following the gang.

"Um h-hey Stacey, want to eat lunch with me o-outside?" Joey asked with one hand on the back of his neck blushing. "Sure! sounds like fun!" she says getting her lunch and following Joey outside. she sat beside him under a big shaded tree eating her favorite chocolate covered rice balls.

As the sun began to rise in the distance, the boat to Duelist Kingdom arrived in the dock. Everybody began to exit the ship including Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Stacey and Tea. the group was still tired from their ordeal the night before and many yawns were passed around. once they reached the dry land, there was a slight sigh of relief that nothing else had happened yet. there was a calm feeling in the air when Joey sneezed.

"You wouldn't have gotten that cold if it wasn't for Weevil Underwood," Yugi had felt terrible for allowing Weevil to trick him. Stacey walked over to Joey and put her arm around him. "Don't worry Yugi, Joey is a big boy he'll get over it," she smiled a bit. "Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way out of the boat and is already looking to start some trouble," said Tristan. everybody glared over at him in disgust.

"I really don't like that guy," said Tea as she shook her fist a bit. but there was no time for grudges right now. it was more important to get to Pegasus and rescue Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle. the gang began to walk toward Pegasus's castle for the opening ceremonies and rules for the tournament. as they were walking, Joey was trying to impress Stacey with some story and Yugi was calling foul the whole time, embarrassing Joey. Tristan humored Joey though and tried to play along but Yugi was determined to embarrass Joey in front of his cousin. Tea stopped behind them for a second thinking she saw someone or something. Stacey was the one who noticed she stopped.

"What is it Tea?" asked Stacey. everybody else stopped and looked back at Tea. "Over there," Tea pointed. "I thought I saw Bakura." "Where? I don't see him?" Joey looked around. "You said the same thing last night Tea, maybe you just_ want_ to see him," Tristan nudged her playfully. Tea got real red in the face. "No way Tristan! let's go." the group began walking again.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Fireworks lit the sky as Pegasus J. Crawford welcomed everybody to Duelist Kingdom. "Welcome everyone to Duelist Kingdom. I will now explain the rules!" Yugi and Stacey both looked up at the man who stole his grandfather and her uncle's soul. they were determined to win, at any price. "All duels will be played with Duel Monster cards, life points start at 2000 and once a player reaches zero, they are declared the loser! Each duelist should have received a duel glove and two star chips!" Pegasus held up one of each. "There are ten slots on the glove and once all ten are filled you will be able to enter the castle. But in order to fill them, you must duel others and bet your star chips. Those who lose their star chips will lose their right to duel!"

_"I gave one of my star chips to Joey,"_ Yugi thought to himself as he and Stacey looked over at a determined, but nervous Joey. "The duels will start in one hour. You have 48 hours to collect all ten star chips; those who fail to do so will be disqualified. Good luck to all duelists!" _"I have to enter the castle! Wait for us Grandpa, we will beat Pegasus!"_ Yugi thought. Pegasus turned and went inside. The group walked over to a nearby field, away from most of the other duelists.

"Yugi... you gave up a star chip for me..." Joey was unable to finish his sentence. "It's okay! You have a good reason to fight, and I'm here for you." "We will all be cheering you on!" Tea reassured him, Tristan nodded. "Really? Even you Stacey?" "Why do you have to single me out?!" Stacey became a tad defensive and a bit embarrassed too. "Well maybe it's because you were the only one who didn't agree with Tea!" "Well maybe I'm not cheering for you!" she punched him in the gut. "Children, children, can we please behave," Yugi broke them up and Tristan and Tea grabbed Stacey to prevent her from launching herself at Joey. She freed herself from their grips. Just then, the ceremonial fireworks lit and it was time for the duels to start. The group began walking, though they weren't sure where they were going. "Yugi what are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to duel against Weevil first." In order to get revenge on Weevil for throwing the "Exodia" cards overboard, Yugi decided to challenge him to the first duel of the tournament. Before Yugi and Stacey could say another word, Weevil appeared in front of them. "Hey, look guys. it's Bug Boy!" Stacey pointed out. Weevil then began to run into the forest. "Weevil are you such a coward that you would actually run away?" Joey yelled. Yugi then ran after him, followed by everybody else. As they ran into the woods, moths surrounded them, but continued to trek on. Weevil then stopped at a huge clearing in the forest.

"Yugi, I challenge you to duel me here!" "Weevil, I will never forgive you!" at that second, Yugi transformed into his other self, known as Yami Yugi.  
"Weevil, are you finally ready to face me?"

"If I beat you, the rest of the tournament will be a piece of cake!" Weevil chuckled, then went into an all out maniacal laugh. The ground began to shake and a dueling arena, similar to the one Yugi and Stacey used in their duel with Kaiba, appeared. The two duelists stood on opposite sides.

"Since you only have one star chip Yugi, I will bet one as well!" "No! I want you to bet two!"  
"What will you bet to make up for the other star chip, Yugi?"  
"I will give you my reputation as a duelist, I will give you my deck!"  
Stacey gasped. "No Yugi! Uncle S. gave you that deck. if you lose it, you'll be losing his trust!"  
Yugi looked at her and thought_: "She's right. Grandpa gave me this deck!"_  
"Oh that sounds interesting!" Weevil grinned from ear to ear. "If I would've known that, I wouldn't have thrown away Exodia!"  
"Yugi, you beat that asshole!" yelled Joey. The duel began and the field on the area changed into a forest. Weevil made the first move.  
"My move. I play Killer Bee."  
"I summon Mammoth Graveyard. Now attack his Killer Bee."

At first, it appeared only Mammoth Graveyard had been destroyed and Weevil explained the Field Power Source rule. Meaning that the area on the arena was a forest and his insect monsters gained some attack points. However, Yami Yugi had already figured out the rule and pointed out that Mammoth Graveyard had also received a bonus and both monsters had been destroyed. Weevil summoned Hercules Beetle in attack mode. Yami Yugi followed with a combo; he played Gremlin and equipped it with Horn of the Unicorn, making it more powerful than Weevil's Hercules Beetle. Yami Yugi attacks Weevil, but it turns out that a monster affected by the field type is impervious to magic. So Yami Yugi's attack causes his Gremlin to be destroyed and the difference between the two would be deducted from his life points, leaving Yami Yugi with 1350 life points.

"Weevil's wimpy insect cards can become really powerful with that field power," Joey said. "So that means that Weevil has the advantage?" Tristan asked.  
"Of course he does!" Stacey answered.  
"Yugi! Do your best!" Tea cheered on.

"Come on Yugi! It's your turn!" Weevil hurried Yugi along. At this point, there were several spectators in addition to Yugi's friends and cousin. Duelists from all over the island have come to see this duel. Yugi didn't have any cards in his hand that could defeat Hercules Beetle, so he decided to play it safe and put Griffor in defense mode.

"I never thought I would see you playing it safe Yugi. You and your cousin beat Kaiba out of sheer luck, huh? Well here comes my secret combo!" Weevil went on to play Basic Insect and equipped it with Laser Cannon Armor. He attacked Griffor and destroyed it. Yami Yugi then summoned Saiga in defense mode. "This duel isn't even worth my time!" Weevil was overconfident in his abilities."This duel is far from over Weevil!" Yami Yugi remained calm. Weevil didn't want to waste his time destroying Yugi's monster, so he set a card in his spell/trap area and ended his turn. In turn, Yami Yugi did the same thing. Weevil then went on to summon various insect cards throughout the next few turns, while Yami Yugi was yet to draw a card that could help him. He pulled out the Dark Magician and set it in defense mode. Weevil finally decided it was time to attack. Yami Yugi then played the trap card he set those few turns ago. He played Mirror Force, sending all of Weevil's monsters to the graveyard. This in turn brings Weevil's life points down to 555. Everybody cheered for Yugi. "Did you become the Japanese champion by sheer luck Weevil?" Yugi mocked Weevil. "Just know this though, you are weak!"

"All right! how was that, you insect bastard!" Joey yelled, while Stacey giggled. "There is no way you can beat Yugi!" Tristan yelled.  
"Yugi will win for sure!" Tea and Stacey cheered.

"It's still hard to tell." A voice said from behind. Tea and Stacey turned to see that Mai Valentine was standing there, looking smug as ever. "Yugi is only slightly ahead. In duel monsters, things can change quickly in just one turn."  
"But Yugi is clearly winning!" Tea and Stacey both yelled at her, becoming irritated.  
"But Weevil is the Japanese champion, the real match is only beginning."  
"Yes, yes I agree with Mai on this one," Joey said, while Tristan nodded along.  
"And just what made you change your mind there Joey!?" Stacey elbowed him hard in the gut, while she yelled at him.  
"Oh, nothing there...um... go Yugi!" Joey tried to brush her comments to the side, while rubbing his stomach.  
"Yugi,you will regret making me angry. I'm going to pull out my trap card." Weevil said.

"Good. Pour all that hatred into your cards and come at me!" Yami Yugi egged him on. To avoid the risk of having all of his monsters destroyed, he used "Monster Reborn" to return all of them and his hand to his deck and drew 5 new cards. He then Summoned Kuriboh and attacked. This automatically triggered Weevil's Trap card, which destroyed Kuriboh and inflicted damage to Yami Yugi. Bringing his life points to 1050. Weevil then flipped summoned his Larva Moth and also summoned his Cocoon of Evolution, fusing the two cards together. Yami Yugi Summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and attacked Cocoon of Evolution. Neither monster was destroyed and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 750. He placed Beaver Warrior in Defense Mode. Weevil revealed that he can't do nothing but wait for the next five turns until his Cocoon is hatched. Joey and Stacey both reminded Yugi how important it was that he won and told him to burn down the Forest if necessary to take out the cocoon. Mai Valentine began to mock Yugi's friends and cousin for thinking they could help him by cheering. Tea and Stacey disagreed, saying that Yugi would hear their feelings and win. Mai was unconvinced, but noticed how confident Yugi had suddenly become.

Taking Joey and Stacey's advice about burning down the Forest, Yami Yugi Summoned Curse of Dragon and activated Burning Land, allowing Curse of Dragon to destroy the Forest terrain around Cocoon of Evolution, removing its Field Power Source. He then attacked Cocoon of Evolution with Gaia the Fierce Knight. This destroyed the cocoon, but Larva Moth had managed to evolve as far as Great Moth, which came out of the cocoon. Weevil revealed that his Great Moth is unaffected by ground based monsters, and his Curse of Dragon is no match for his Great Moth. Yami Yugi then plays the fusion card, fusing Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight into Gaia the Dragon Champion. But this new monster was affected by Great Moth's poisonous pollen and had become infected, thus making it weak. Yami Yugi played the magic card, Magical Mist.

This washed all the pollen away, preventing his monster from becoming any weaker. Weevil attacked it with his Great Moth taking Yami Yugi's life points down to 650. at this point, Weevil already thinks he won, but Yami Yugi laughed that Weevil has fallen into his trap. He explained that Gaia the Dragon Champion had been decoy and then Summoned Summon Skull. Weevil was relieved, thinking he had been worried over nothing; Great Moth had more attack than Summoned Skull and if they battled, Yami Yugi would lose the rest of his Life Points. Yami Yugi pointed out the real reason, he had played Magical Mist; Great Moth had become wet and more conductive to the electric attack of Summon Skull. Summon Skull attacked and destroyed Great Moth, winning the duel for Yami Yugi. After Weevil's defeat, Yugi took his two star chips and Joey snagged his dueling glove. "Now hurry up and get off this island, you gutless loser!" Joey threatened him.

"Three down, and seven to go before I enter Pegasus' castle." Yami Yugi put the chips into his glove.


	3. Joey's Duel

Two hours have passed since the tournament started, Pegasus looked at his pocket watch. Closing it shut as he spoke to himself: "Yugi, Stacey, can you two reach the castle?"

The gang walked towards what was a small beach at the end of the island, and Joey was pumped up for it was his turn to duel. Running toward the ocean as Tea was worried about Joey if would be okay.

Tristan replied: "Yeah, 'cause all the duelists gathered here on the island are all experts." Stacey was worried as well: "I'm sure that he'll be okay, right?

As Joey was looking out towards the ocean, he remembered taking Serenity to the beach when they were young. They both made a promise to see the ocean again, as he was reminiscing, Tea looked around to see more Duel Rings. Joey was pumped once again as Tristan said to him: "It's best to look for someone who looks weak to start off." Tea agreed with Tristan. Yugi advised Joey to look at the Rings carefully. Joey agreed with Yugi saying: "Different fields can give our monster cards an advantage or disadvantage." Stacey commented: "I'm surprised that you can remember that, Joey. You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Joey stood up quickly as he got his face close to Stacey's, it caused her to blush: "Hey, I can remember stuff! I ain't dumb." "But what field is best for Joey's deck?" Tea wondered. Joey looked at his deck as he only had his Beast-Warrior deck,: "The grassland would most likely be the best one for my deck." Yugi agreed and said that it would be best for them to stay where they were, then they all heard a familiar but annoying voice.

"Put down your star chips and go!" Tea and Stacey noticed right away who it was, it was Mai Valentine. Mai was laughing away as she had just won her duel, the boy who lost to her was asking how Mai would play her cards face down. She answered that it was her own little secret, the boy walked away crying as Mai continued laughing as she said that she was one step closer to getting the prize. Mai noticed the gang looking at her as Joey noticed that Mai already has six star chips. Then Mai just had an idea as she walked up to Yugi with a big smile on her face asking Yugi if his duels went well, grabbing his hand to see that he has three star chips. Tea and Stacey were annoyed: "Yugi, go ahead and take this woman out!" But Mai had other plans as she decided to stay at the spot where her last duel was and she pointed her finger at Joey. "My opponent that I choose is...Joey." Joey was shocked that Mai picked him to duel as everyone else, especially Stacey. He was flattered that Mai picked him, "Don't get the wrong idea!" "As a duelist, of course I wasn't going to duel Yugi. But it'll be the end for me if I lose my star chips. So I'll defeat anyone that looks weak to begin and work my way so that I'll have enough chips to duel him." Joey was a bit irritated that Mai was looking down at him as he was saying that he was in the top eight of the tournament. But Tea said to Joey that he couldn't beat Mai as both Stacey and Tristan agreed saying: "You're finished if you lose once!" Tea plead Yugi to take Joey's place to duel Mai, Yugi looked at both Mai and Joey as he said: "You'll just have to accept the challenge then." Joey agreed with Yugi as both Tea and Tristan disagreed with the circumstances. Tristan asked Joey if he was sure about it, Joey was serious as he didn't want to run away from a duel. "I see, sorry Joey." Then Tea said to Joey: "If you're dueling, you'd better win!" Stacey agreed: "Don't lose this duel!" Joey accepted the challenge.

Both Mai and Joey got on their sides of the Duel Ring. Tea, Tristan and Stacey cheered for Joey. Mai only bet one of her star chips as Joey had only one star chip to bet on. As Joey was about to lay down his chip, he looked at the field and was shocked to see mountains. "This field is 40% mountains, 40% forest and 40% meadow." Mai stated as Yugi was reassuring Joey to use the forest to his advantage. Joey nodded as he looked towards Mai and asked her: "Why did you enter this tournament? For the honor or the prize money?" Mai replied: "Both!" She said as she blabbed all the things that she would do with the prize money, Joey just snorted at her response. "How dare you make fun of me! Then what did you come here for?" She asked him as she was mad at Joey for making fun of her. Joey replied that he had something to protect, something that Mai would never understand to see.

The duel started and Joey started off with Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. His monster got a field bonus, making it a bit stronger. It was Mai's turn and she closed her eyes, to Stacey's annoyance. Everyone was a bit surprised as Joey asked her why she wasn't looking at her cards. She replied: "I know all my cards already." Joey was shaken back by fear as Yugi was surprised as well. "It's not true..." A soft quiet voice replied as Yugi and the rest looked towards the person who said that and it was Katie Wheeler, Joey and Serenity's 12-year-old cousin and Jake Wheeler's little sister.

Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Stacey looked at Katie and she walked towards them, then stopped to look up at the duel. Stacey was the first to ask: "What do you mean that "it's not true?" Do you know something Katie?" Katie just stood there, as she was now in-between Yugi and Stacey watching the duel as Mai summoned a Harpie Lady. The Harpie Lady got a field bonus, Joey stated the attack. But Yugi yelled out that it was a bad move as he said: "Harpie Lady has the ability to fly. Monsters with the flying ability have magic that works against monsters on the ground." "So Joey messed up then?" Tea asked as Yugi replied: "No, but Joey didn't know what kind of monster that Mai was going to play before attacking." The Harpie Lady attacked Masaki, leaving Joey with 1410 life points left. Mai slid a card down as Joey was flustered with shock to see that Mai wasn't looking at her card again. Everybody was worried that Joey was losing his cool, Yugi was trying to calm him down and advising him not to fall for Mai's card trick. But Joey wasn't listening as he was trying to figure out how Mai could know what card she was playing facing down.

Smirking as her plan was working, Joey played Tiger Axe. Yugi yelled out that Joey forgot about the magic of flying monsters, as Joey's monster was defeated again by Mai's Harpie Lady. Which brought his points down to 1020 while Mai's points haven't decreased at all since the duel started. Mai slid another card on the field as she played with Joey's mind, which made Stacey so angry, her temper rose up like a volcano and smoke poured out of her ears. Joey had no choice but to go on the defense. Flipping her one card that she had on the field, she equipped her Harpie Lady with Cyber Shield. Making her Harpie Lady's attack and defense more stronger than before. It attacked Joey's defense monster, which was Koijkocy and Mai laughs as she mocks Joey. Joey was still confused as ever to figure out how Mai knew what card she was playing as they were face down. Yugi looked at Katie, Katie sighed as she knew already what was going on. Stacey walked up to Katie, grabbed her by the collar of her top: "Hey Katie! Isn't there anything you can say to help Joey?" Katie didn't say anything as she looked away.

Stacey didn't like the silent response that Katie was giving her as she let her go, then she said: "I thought we were all your friends, except for Joey..." Yugi knew that Katie was psychic but she would never tell anyone about her visions. Katie prayed that Joey would figure out Mai's card trick before the end of the duel. Everybody was cheering for Joey as Mai told them that their cheering wasn't helping Joey. Telling Joey that duelists can't trust anyone but themselves. Both Tristan and Tea were irritated at how Mai was being a bitch to them. Then Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi, which made Stacey jump in surprise. Saying that only a sentence would make Joey win the duel, both Mai and Joey looked at him: "Something that you can see, but something that can't be seen." Mai laughed as she wanted to see how that sentence could make Joey win the duel. Joey knew the meaning of that sentence but he also knew that it wouldn't be able to beat Mai.

Thinking about his younger sister, Serenity. Tears were forming as he closed his eyes, thinking about when his sister would one day go blind. Then he started to smell something in the air as he didn't notice the smell when he had his eyes open. Figuring out Mai's card trick, Mai was shocked that Joey found out. Everybody was glad that Joey figured out Mai's card trick as they cheered him on. Feeling reassured to having his friends and cousin by his side, supporting him. Katie was relieved that Joey figured it out, she yelled: "Joey, don't lose focus just yet." Stacey looked at Katie and said: "Sorry for what I said before, we're still friends right?" Katie looked at Stacey and gave her a peace sign to reassure her that they were still friends. Joey then played Baby Dragon in defense mode as Mai was making fun of the dragon and saying that she wouldn't be able to wipe out Joey's points.

Then Mai played a magic card called: "Elegant Egotist" making her one Harpie Lady, into three Harpie Ladies. Tea, Tristan and Stacey were concerned of how Joey was going to battle with three Harpie Ladies. Joey was running out of ideas for how to defeat Mai and her Harpie Ladies, when Yugi reassured him of that Mai having to use magic cards to enhance her Harpie Lady. He realized that Mai doesn't have any other monsters in her deck besides her Harpie Lady and Yugi stated the sentence again to Joey. Joey remembered that when they were on the boat, Yugi gave Joey a card. The Time Wizard, but he didn't have the card in his hand. He had to draw the card in his deck, he was afraid and nervous of drawing the card. Closing his eyes to draw the card, he picked up the card and was excited to place it on the field. Mai was confused of what the Time Wizard could do, Joey explained to Mai that the Time Wizard would turn back time to transform his Baby Dragon into A Thousand Dragon. Then Yami Yugi added that there's more to the card than what Joey said to Mai. The Time Wizard started its time magic and transformed Baby Dragon into A Thousand Dragon. As Mai was about to attack the dragon with her three Harpie Ladies and she noticed that her monsters were old, gray and disgusting looking. "A thousand years have passed on the field. The Harpie Ladies have grown old and lost their power."

Joey was still a bit surprised but he continued his attack and his dragon burned all of Mai's Harpy Mai's points drop down to zero.  
Everybody was so happy that Joey won the duel, especially Stacey. Mai was a bit upset of having Joey beat her in a duel. Joey told Mai that some things wouldn't have changed even if a thousand years have passed, it was the same sentence that Yugi said to him during the duel. Yami Yugi was proud of Joey of how he dueled and he transformed back into Yugi. Both Mai and Joey got down from their side of the Ring and Mai gave up her one star chip that she bet on. Katie walked up to them as she smiled at her cousin: "Congratulations on winning the duel Joey." Mai looked at Katie as she asked her: "And just who's side are you on, Katie?" Katie kept on smiling as she smugly replied: "Friendship." Mai was a bit surprised but then smiled as she walked away, leaving Katie behind with Yugi and the gang. Joey was so happy that he won his first duel in the tournament. Yugi asked Katie: "What will you do now?" Katie thought about it and replied: "I'll stick with you guys for now, if that's okay." Everybody agreed.

**A/N: Wow, very long chapter if I do say so myself, the first two chapters are already completed. This chapter introduces my 2nd YGO OC, Caitlin Wheeler A.K.A. Katie Wheeler, who's the cousin of Joey and Serenity Wheeler and little sister of Jacob Wheeler A.K.A. Jake Wheeler, who will appear in a couple of upcoming chapters. Hope that you enjoy the story and leave me a review. and please don't be harsh. Thanks. Oh, by the way, Joey, Yugi and the others belong to Kazuki Takashi. and Stacey belongs to me.**


End file.
